


Волшебная миссис М

by Mashrumova, Shumelka, WTF HP Adventurers 2021 (HP_Adventurers)



Series: WTF HP Adventurers 2021: Мини G-PG-13 [17]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling, The Marvelous Mrs. Maisel (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Comedy, Death Eaters, F/M, Humor, Retelling, WTF | Winter Temporary Fandom Kombat 2021
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-30
Updated: 2021-01-30
Packaged: 2021-03-16 16:14:04
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,935
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29085195
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mashrumova/pseuds/Mashrumova, https://archiveofourown.org/users/Shumelka/pseuds/Shumelka, https://archiveofourown.org/users/HP_Adventurers/pseuds/WTF%20HP%20Adventurers%202021
Summary: Каждую неделю Нарцисса Малфой уходит из дома, возвращается около полуночи. Очень довольная, немного пьяная. На все вопросы отвечает: «Это женские дела, Люциус».
Relationships: Lucius Malfoy/Narcissa Black Malfoy
Series: WTF HP Adventurers 2021: Мини G-PG-13 [17]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2126793
Comments: 12
Kudos: 37
Collections: Level 2 Quest 1: Тексты от G до T 2021





	Волшебная миссис М

— Она изменяет мне, Северус! — Люциус Малфой совершенно неэлегантно всхлипнул и высморкался в салфетку с вензелем.

Снейп проследил взглядом, как тончайший кусочек ткани стоимостью, наверное, в треть жалования хогвартского учителя летит на пол. Мгновенно появившийся домовой эльф хотел было убрать ее, но тут же получил подзатыльник от Люциуса.

— Не за тем следите, мелкие засранцы! Где ваша хозяйка?

— С чего ты вообще взял, что Нарцисса загуляла? — спросил Северус, отвлекая внимание Люциуса от заметно задрожавшего эльфа. — Всему можно найти не такое драматичное объяснение. Возможно, она страшно больна или шпионит на Дамблдора. — Северус старался сохранять серьезное выражение лица, при этом одной рукой указывая эльфу унести грязные тарелки, салфетки и ополовиненную бутылку огневиски. — Ну серьезно, Люциус, ведь неспроста это пришло в твою светлую голову!

— Каждую неделю она куда-то уходит, возвращается около полуночи. Очень довольная, немного пьяная. На все вопросы отвечает: «Это женские дела, Люциус. Я же не спрашиваю, где бываешь ты!», — сокрушенно пробормотал Малфой.

— А где ты бываешь? — подчёркнуто равнодушно уточнил Снейп.

— Да нигде я не бываю! — неожиданно заорал Люциус. — Сижу с Лордом, выслушиваю его гениальные планы. Восхищаюсь. Но самое ужасное, что она действительно не спрашивает! Ей стало все равно, Северус. — На Люциуса было больно смотреть. Он уже не ныл и не шмыгал своим длинным носом. Просто сидел и смотрел в бокал с остатками огневиски.

— Так давай ее выследим! — Северус удивился тому, как легко эта фраза вырвалась из его рта. То ли так на него действовал алкоголь, то ли он действительно переживал за друга. И за жену друга, которая тоже, как ни странно, ощущалась другом. Северуса немного нервировало, что в этой мысли было слишком много слов «друг».

— Выследить не проблема. На ее обручальном кольце следящие чары. Но что я буду делать, если мы застукаем ее с каким-нибудь мускулистым игроком в квиддич? Малфои не разводятся! Да я и не хочу, я люблю Нарциссу... Но я уже старый. У меня в Азкабане появилась седая прядь. — Люциус растрепал свою прическу и, схватив Северуса за руку, попытался заставить того потрогать волосы. — Вот она! Ее, конечно, не видно, но я-то знаю, что она есть. И Нарцисса знает!

— Теперь и я знаю, — брезгливо тряхнув рукой, прошипел Снейп. — У тебя два варианта: можешь делать вид, что ничего не происходит, и страдать, но в конце концов ты точно сорвешься, а можешь все выяснить и решить по ситуации. Выбор очевиден! Давай, поднимай свой высокочтимый зад, пойдем и застукаем твою жену! — В голове у Северуса это все звучало куда более жизнерадостно и одновременно серьезно, но язык немного заплетался, портя впечатление от этой тирады. — Как там у тебя слежка настроена?

Люциус махнул палочкой, и на столе появилась карта Лондона. Снейпу показалось, что подобную вещь он уже видел когда-то давно, но основательно позабыл, где и когда. А Люциус тем временем достал из кулона на груди белый локон, положил его на карту и прошептал какое-то заклинание. У самого края стола загорелась зеленая точка.

— Это же магловская часть Лондона! Причем довольно дешевая. Что Нарциссе делать там? Может, у тебя настройки сбились? Проверь еще раз.

Люциус снова произнес заклинание. Точка погасла и вспыхнула на том же самом месте.

— Она адюльтерит там с маглом! — завопил Люциус.

— Ты не можешь сказать про Нарциссу «трахается»? — Северус с удивлением посмотрел на друга.

— Ты вообще-то о моей жене говоришь! Осторожнее, Северус!

— Чокнутые Малфои, — прошептал Снейп и принялся усиленно разглядывать карту. — Смотри, здесь какой-то ночной клуб, может, Нарцисса пошла выпить и потанцевать?

— У нас шикарный винный погреб, немного прореженный, конечно, после приезда Долохова и Макнейра. А танцы… не так уж она любит танцевать, чтобы раз в неделю мотаться в эту дырищу, — возмутился Люциус.

— Вот и проверим, хорошо ли ты знаешь свою жену, — резко оборвал рассуждения друга Северус.

Через сорок минут (в течение которых Малфой сменил три костюма разной степени выпендрежности) Снейп не выдержал и просто наколдовал им обоим джинсы и футболки с непонятными надписями.

Чары магического поиска перенесли их в маленький переулок, куда выходила задняя дверь клуба, в котором, предположительно, предавалась плотским утехам Нарцисса. Из двери как раз вывалились два потных парня и на повышенных тонах продолжили разговор, начатый, видимо, внутри.

— Повезло, что сегодня мы выступали перед этой дамочкой. После нее ловить нечего — всяко проиграешь. Откуда она только взялась?

— Повезло… Ага. Это везение стоило мне десятку и еще коробку пончиков для Джима, ну, того маленького толстяка, который программу составляет. Судя по тому, что пиджак на нем уже не застегивается, про его любовь к пончикам со сливками знаю не только я. — Белобрысый парень с удовольствием затянулся и привалился спиной к двери.

Снейп успел перехватить руку Люциуса — тот уже хотел начать колдовать, чтобы «убрать презренного магла с дороги».

— Прекрати махать палочкой по любому поводу. Не хватало только объяснять аврорам, что представитель древнего рода забыл в этих трущобах, — зашипел он на ухо Малфою. — Джентльмены, можем мы войти? — обратился он к курящим парням.

— Заходите, чего тут-то стоять. Если вы выступать, то вам не повезло — там сейчас красотка на сцене.

Переглянувшись, Снейп и Малфой вошли в клуб. В зале плотной пеленой висел сигаретный дым, так, что дальше вытянутой руки ничего не было видно. Но не только дым мешал оглядеться — большая часть посетителей клуба стояла, вытянув шеи, перед маленькой сценой рядом с баром, заслоняя обзор. Люциус подвинул высокого детину и тут же заковыристо выругался.

— Не думал, что ты так умеешь, — усмехнулся Северус. Но когда он привык к освещению и разглядел женщину на сцене, то всем сердцем поддержал реакцию друга. Нарцисса (а это была именно она) выглядела совершенно не так, как ее привыкли видеть. Серебристое платье абсолютно неприличной длины (оно едва прикрывало колени) переливалось в свете прожектора, направленного на сцену. А когда Нарцисса повернулась боком, то обнаружился еще и разрез, который заставил Снейпа нервно сглотнуть.

— Почему ты никогда не говорил, что у Нарциссы такие шикарные ноги? — вырвалось у него против воли.

— Ну, не знаю, как-то к слову не пришлось, — мрачно буркнул в ответ Люциус. — Как ты это себе представляешь? «Лорд ждет нас в большой гостиной, хоть бы сегодня не попасть под „Круциатус“. Кстати, у моей жены очень красивые ноги, давай потом вместе посмотрим?»

Снейп хватал ртом воздух, пытаясь придумать, что бы такого сказать, чтобы сгладить ситуацию, но вдруг кто-то из посетителей заорал:

— Жги, детка!

— Жгу, малыш! — ответила Нарцисса очень игривым тоном. — Очень приятно, что вы меня ждете и так внимательно слушаете! Приятно и непривычно. Проблемы с вниманием — это издержки жизни жены очень богатого человека. Кстати, вот вам тема — лучше быть богатым или бедным? Крайности вроде нищих и королевских персон не рассматриваем. Ну, как думаете?

В зале зашумели. Несколько человек крикнули: «Богатыми».

— Вам кажется, что деньги — это решение всех проблем. Не буду лукавить, кое-что они решают. Например, шелковое белье гораздо приятнее колючей синтетики. — Нарцисса повела бедрами, и мужчины в зале заулюлюкали. — Но богатство приносит такие проблемы, которые бедным людям даже не снились. Не верите? С недавних пор у нас дома поселился начальник моего мужа. Вот так вот просто. И нет бы гостить ему спокойно. Так каждый день он придумывает что-нибудь новенькое. Вчера Лорду, да, он хочет, чтобы мы называли его Лордом, захотелось на завтрак омлета из павлиньих яиц. Ну, вы же помните, что мой муж завел в парке павлинов — удивительно красивых, бесполезных и мерзко-кричащих птиц. Так вот супруг быстро взял под козырек, так ведь у вас говорится? — обратилась Нарцисса к двум мужчинам в форме, сидящим в зале. Те радостно закивали. — И все бы ничего, да только все наши павлины — самцы! И тем не менее Лорд получил свой омлет. А вот наши птички заметно приуныли.

Зал зашелся хохотом и разразился аплодисментами.

Снейп наконец нашел в себе силы взглянуть на Люциуса. То, что они видели и слышали последние три минуты, превзошло их самые смелые ожидания.

— Слава Мерлину! — неожиданно выпалил Люциус. Он слишком широко улыбался и, казалось, был немного не в себе. — Все хорошо, все просто замечательно, она не изменяет мне! Она просто сошла с ума.

— Да заткнитесь уже! Не слышно же ничего, — громко шикнула на Малфоя стоящая рядом женщина.

Тот сразу потянулся за палочкой, но долго возился, вытаскивая ее из кармана очень узких штанов.

— Ты с ума сошел! Только обливаторов нам не хватало! — Снейп схватил Малфоя за руку и сжал ее так сильно, что тот зашипел от боли. — Сиди тихо. Нарцисса закончит выступление, и мы смоемся все вместе, а там уж разберешься со свой семейной жизнью.

Нарцисса тем временем продолжала.

— А еще все считают богатых высокомерными. Так и есть, куда нам деваться, некоторые вещи не получается делать с простым лицом. Как дружелюбно сказать одному из гостей… А я не сказала, что шеф прибыл к нам пожить не один, а с компанией? — В зале сочувственно застонали. — И вся эта толпа ведет себя так, как будто у меня отель. Так вот, один из гостей, назовем его «специалистом по связям с животными», взял за манеру посещать мой, простите за вульгарность выражений, туалет. Там, говорит, в окно видно луну, а луна его успокаивает. Если ты так нервничаешь на унитазе, что без успокоительного не справляешься, так, может, стоит поменьше есть? Десяток перепелок за ужином в одно, так сказать, лицо напугают даже самый крепкий желудок. А еще слуг, которые замучались пробивать засоры. Но ведь не скажешь… приходится надевать высокомерную маску и сообщать о местонахождении уличного сортира. Хотя, не буду врать, подчеркнутая выпендрежность и повернутость на внешнем у нас в семье культивируется и приветствуется. Муж носит с собой серебряную расческу в маленьком кармашке на груди, чтобы иметь возможность в любой момент пригладить волосы и прикрыть седую прядь, которая у него недавно якобы появилась. Он так старательно ищет седые волосы, что хочется направить его рвение совсем в другое русло. А то мы уже сколько лет женаты, а поиски так и не завершились успехом, так, редкие случайные находки. Дамы поймут. — Нарцисса вздернула бровь, и женщины в зале захлопали. Молодая девушка позади Люциуса довольно громко сказала своему спутнику: «Глянь-ка, богатые тоже плачут, трахаются и плачут». Северус порадовался, что Малфой не слышал этого, потому что был слишком занят поиском расчески в несуществующем кармане.

— А вот наш сын вышел из возраста, когда мамочка для него — свет в окошке, — продолжала Нарцисса. — Теперь он во всем копирует отца. Я очень надеюсь, что у мужа хватит мозгов не подарить сыночку такую же трость, как у него. Почему? Да потому что дети очень злые. И если до сих пор в школе терпели его пафос, то трость — это перебор по всем направлениям. Кто знает, где она окажется, когда сын приедет в школу. И вообще этот образ — «высокомерный гондон», который так нравится мужу, совсем не то, что хочет видеть любящая мать в своем сыне.

— Ты слышал это? — Люциус дернул Северуса за рукав.

— Да, Нарцисса сказала «гондон», — стараясь быть максимально невозмутимым, подтвердил Снейп.

— Нет, не это! Она сказала, что Драко восхищается мной и хочет быть во всем похожим на меня! — с нескрываемой гордостью произнес Люциус.

— А, ну, если тебя не напрягает, что «высокомерным гондоном» твоя жена только что назвала именно тебя, то я, конечно, очень рад твоим педагогическим успехам и атмосфере любви, царящей в семье Малфоев.

— Ай, ты ничего не понимаешь, потому что у тебя ни жены, ни детей нет, — отмахнулся Малфой.

— И слава Мерлину, — прошептал Снейп, и они оба снова уставились на сцену.

— Но что мы все о богатстве. У нас много таких же проблем, что и у остальных людей. Мне иногда кажется, что я недостаточно хороша в роли матери. К примеру, во всей этой истории с тростью я больше всего переживаю не за то, куда ее засунут сыну, а за то, что ему это понравится… В самом деле, если сын объявит, что меняет лагерь, супруг скончается раньше времени от сердечного приступа. А я не для того терплю его выкрутасы, чтобы на старости лет остаться вдовой. Хотя, не скрою, некоторые привычки мужчин бесят настолько, что и об убийстве впору задуматься. Скажите мне, мужчины, почему вы так не любите носить халаты после ванны? Или это только наш Лорд не любит? Выхожу недавно на балкон с чашечкой кофе полюбоваться солнцем, встающим над садом. А он уже там, прекрасен и свеж. И абсолютно гол. — Публика засмеялась, а Люциус хрюкнул — то ли от удивления, то ли от негодования. — Верно говорят, что размер носа отражает другой мужской размер, а у нашего Лорда с носом совсем беда. Думаю, стоит рассказать о моих наблюдениях сестре, которая так сохнет по Лорду, что совершенно замучила и мужа, и брата мужа, и еще пару человек, и, возможно, даже лошадей на нашей конюшне. А Лорд что? А он ничего. Что он сделает с таким-то носом?

После этого пассажа Нарциссы Снейп попытался отвернуться и незаметно прикрыть рукой свой выдающийся нос.

— Да уж не скромничай, — ехидно прошипел Малфой. — Будешь должен Цисси за ненавязчивую рекламу твоего размера. Смотри, вон те две барышни на тебя косятся и хихикают.

Снейп покраснел еще сильнее, но руку от лица все-таки убрал.

— Еще одна раздражающая привычка моего мужа — его невозможная любовь к антиквариату. Серьезно, даже наш сын в трехлетнем возрасте не убивался так по сломанной игрушке, как мой супруг по вазе династии Мин, на которую я случайно упала. «Какая беда! Трагедия!» — закричал он. Я его попыталась успокоить, мол, ничего страшного, я всего лишь слегка ушиблась, а он мне: «При чем тут ты, моя ваза разбита! Трагедия!». Очень в тот момент хотелось сказать, что, раз он так любит свою вазу, то и супружеский долг с этого момента пусть требует с нее.

Люциус покраснел.

— Это правда была очень ценная ваза, — пробормотал он еле слышно — смех в зале заглушал его слова. — Я не могу больше, Северус, пойдем отсюда. Какой позор…

Малфой стал пробираться к выходу. Снейп дернулся было за ним, но потом подошел поближе к сцене, убедился, что Нарцисса его заметила, и кивнул на дверь, в которую они с ее несчастным мужем проникли полчаса назад. Нарцисса вспыхнула и кивнула. Северус, решительно раздвигая толпу, попытался нагнать Люциуса, лелея надежду, что он без него не натворил дел с расстройства.

Он нашел Люциуса в том самом переулке, в который они переместились с помощью поискового заклинания. Тот ходил от стены к стене и крутил в руках трость. Снейп подумал, что после сегодняшнего уже не сможет смотреть на эту трость без улыбки. Спустя пару мгновений в переулке появилась очень злая Нарцисса.

— Какого Мерлина вы тут делаете? — без предисловий набросилась она на мужа. Люциус, видимо, ожидал, что жена начнет извиняться и оправдываться, поэтому такая внезапная атака лишила его дара речи. — Я уже несколько месяцев торчу дома с этой неадекватной толпой. Молчи, Люциус! — Велела Нарцисса, хотя Малфой даже не пытался раскрыть рта. — Я ни разу не упрекнула тебя, да и разве ты стал бы меня слушать — я же просто украшение твоей жизни! Удобное и красивое, как твоя трость. Мне нужны эти выступления, чтобы высказать все накопившееся, я хожу сюда и потом неделю могу улыбаться Лорду и не думать о том, как половчее отравить Беллу! Так что или ты просишь всю честную компанию покинуть наш дом или делаешь вид, что тебя тут не было! Я все сказала, Люциус. Теперь твоя очередь.

Нарцисса с вызовом уперла кулаки в бока и стала до неприличия похожа на Молли Уизли, когда та распекала своих детей (Северус однажды видел этот процесс в школе и сейчас это неожиданное сходство поразило его. Верно говорят, что все чистокровные волшебники так или иначе приходятся друг другу родней).

— Во-первых, — робко начал Люциус, пряча трость за спину, — ты не просто украшение, ты — мое любимое украшение и смысл всей жизни. — Он шумно выдохнул, заметив, что Нарциссе явно понравилось такое начало. — А во-вторых, — он состроил очень жалостливую гримасу, — дорогая, давай ты все-таки перестанешь ходить сюда. Это опасно, это, в конце концов, неприлично. Вдруг тебя кто-то увидит или, что еще хуже, услышит?

— Кто это, интересно, увидит меня в дешевом магловском районе?

— Ну, мы же выследили тебя.

— Не думаю, что кто-то кроме тебя начнет подозревать меня в измене и отслеживать с помощью артефактов. — Нарцисса подняла руку и пошевелила пальцами перед самым носом мужа.

— Тут каюсь. Был не прав. Вокруг тебя и так вьется огромное количество мужчин, если бы ты хотела, тебе не надо было даже покидать дом… — грустно протянул Люциус и с надеждой на горячее опровержение посмотрел на Нарциссу.

— Дорогой супруг, тот контингент, который посещает наш дом, не вызывает у меня ни малейшего шевеления либидо. Разве что… — Нарцисса внимательно осмотрела Снейпа с головы до ног, как будто видела его в первый раз, даже заглянула чтобы оценить обтянутый джинсами зад. Снейп напрягся. — Нет. Тоже нет.

Снейп с облегчением выдохнул. Но то, как Нарцисса при этом подмигнула, заставило его усомниться во всем, что было сказано.

— Ты специально злишь меня, да? — буркнул Люциус.

— Конечно! Я же еще в образе, так что терпи.

— А Долохов? Он разве что не облизывается, когда ты входишь.

— Дорогой, ты всерьез решил подать мне несколько хороших идей для адюльтера?

— Молчу! — Люциус взял Нарциссу под локоть и заставил ее отойти за большой мусорный бак.

Вежливость обязала Северуса отвернуться и даже, может быть, засвистеть, чтобы не слышать разговора супругов, но шпионская привычка пересилила, и он напряг все свои чувства, чтобы не пропустить ни слова.

— Я умоляю тебя, Нарцисса, прекрати это! — тихо, но на грани истерики взмолился Люциус.

— Лорд переедет? — ледяным шепотом ответила Нарцисса.

— Нет. — В ответе Малфоя отчетливо звучала тоскливая обреченность.

— Тогда это не обсуждается.

— Ну, хотя бы не шути о... нем.

— А Сивый будет гадить в лоток на улице? — с вызовом спросила Нарцисса.

— Я построю ему туалет с окном, — заискивающе предложил Люциус.

— Хорошо. Постараюсь о Лорде не говорить. Но о сексе я шутить не перестану. Эта тема пользуется успехом! И это не обсуждается.

— Кстати, что там было насчет редких находок? — зашипел Малфой.

Нарцисса сдавленно охнула, будто ее сжали в крепких объятиях.

— Это гипербола, дорогой. Или метафора… — Нарцисса шептала это с двусмысленными придыханиями. — Ну что ты делаешь, не здесь же!

— Я люблю тебя, — сказал Люциус после непродолжительной возни и хихиканья. — Приходи сегодня в зеленую спальню, и, возможно, мы придумаем парочку новых шуток.

Раздался хлопок аппарации. Люциус и Нарцисса ушли, даже не попрощавшись с Северусом. Не сказать, чтобы Снейп по этому поводу расстроился — при мысли о трости Люциуса его губы начинали предательски разъезжаться, вряд ли стоило травмировать и так перенесшего серьезный стресс Малфоя еще и этим. Пусть отойдет в супружеской постели, потом уже можно будет всласть поцитировать особенно удачные пассажи Нарциссы.

— Чокнутые Малфои, — ухмыльнулся Снейп и тоже отправился домой, непроизвольно прикасаясь к носу и загадочно улыбаясь.

**Works inspired by this one:**

  * [Гвоздь программы](https://archiveofourown.org/works/29245563) by [WTF HP Adventurers 2021 (HP_Adventurers)](https://archiveofourown.org/users/HP_Adventurers/pseuds/WTF%20HP%20Adventurers%202021)




End file.
